Siempre nos quedará Nueva York
by marialways47
Summary: STANATHAN. Esta historia se me ocurrió tras ver el impacto surgido a partir de la subasta que Stana inició hace unos días.
1. Chapter 1

Stana avanzó unos pasos por el set de Castle hasta que divisó a Nathan sentado en su silla jugueteando con su teléfono. Se permitió unos segundos para coger aire antes de dirigirse a él. Tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de continuar rodando.

Caminó a un paso firme hasta que se puso en frente a él. Aunque Nathan sabía que estaba ahí continuó centrado en su teléfono.

\- Nathan, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Stana pretendía que su voz sonase segura,pero fracasó estrepitosamente, se sentía una niña pequeña. ¿Cómo podía ponerle tan nerviosa aquel hombre?

Nathan se quedó soprendido ante aquella pregunta, pero siguió unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el móvil, antes de centrar la atención en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto le embelesaban.

\- Tú dirás.

Stana sacó un pequeño papel de su chaqueta y se lo pasó a Nathan.

\- ¿Puedes firmarla, por favor? Tienes sitio al lado de mi autógrafo.

Nathan se quedó unos segundos mirando aquel trozo de papel, era la entrada de Duran Duran. La reconoció enseguida. Nunca se lo confesó a Stana, pero él también guardaba la suya.

\- Un año sin hablarme fuera del rodaje y ahora me pides un autógrafo. Tienes un sentido del humor muy peculiar.

\- Nathan, por favor, no quiero sacar ese tema. Sólo fírmala y te dejo en paz. - Stana estaba empezando a desesperarse, no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él y nunca las tendría.

\- ¿Para que necesitas mi firma?

\- La voy a subastar. Si la firmamos tendrá más valor. - Aquello le sentó a Nathan como un jarro de agua fría, las cosas entre ellos estaban del todo menos bien, pero siempre pensó que guardaría los recuerdos, al igual que hizo él.

-Vaya, supongo que así te deshaces de todo lo relacionado conmigo.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo, necesito dinero para ATP. - Stana miró hacia al suelo, no quería esta conversación y sus peores temores se habían cumplido.

-Estás mirando al suelo.

-¿Y?

-Puede que llevemos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, pero sé perfectamente cuando mientes.

-No me conoces Nathan, ¿puedes simplemente firmar la puta entrada y dármela?

Nathan la miró con furia, sabía que no la vendía porque necesitaba el dinero, pero lo que más furioso le ponía era que él no tuviese el mismo valor para deshacerse de ese recuerdo. Firmó y se la entregó sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Gracias – Stana cogió la entrada e intentó contener las lágrimas que amenzaban con caer hasta llegar a su camerino. Se dió la vuelta y caminó en la dirección opuesta hasta que la voz de Nathan la sorprendió.

-Siempre nos quedará Nueva York.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se miraron sin rencor y sin dolor, y en las sonrisas que se dedicaron podían verse los restos de un amor profundo y sincero. Sus mentes se llenaron de recuerdos de aquellos días, de sus besos, de sus canciones, de los fríos paseos, del sonido de sus risas, de aquella felicidad que parecía no tener fin.

\- Sí, siempre nos quedará Nueva York.


	2. Chapter 2: Algo más que una camiseta

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y los comentarios. Como he visto que esta pequeña historia ha tenido buena acogida, he decidido continuarla. Seguirá en la línea del anterior capítulo pero iré introduciendo flashbacks para explicar la situación que viven nuestros protagonistas (los único real será lo comentado por los propios actores) Espero que os guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 2: ALGO MÁS QUE UNA CAMISETA**

Stana salió a toda prisa del set y agradeció la brisa matutina que recibió en cuanto salió por la puerta de los estudios, ayudaba a limpiar las tímidas lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas y le permitió respirar profundamente. Con la entrada pegada a su pecho, se dirigió a su caravana. Sólo le quedaban 10 minutos antes de grabar y necesitaba relajarse. Estaba furiosa y apenada. Para ella no era nada fácil desprenderse de todo esto, de hecho, aún dudaba de poder hacerlo. Nueva York y todo lo que había sucedido después había cambiado su vida de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba pasar página definitivamente. Especialmente después de los últimos rumores que había escuchado sobre su compañero.

Entró en la caravana, se limpió los restos de su pena con un pañuelo y guardó la entrada en la mochila, junto a la camisa. Si Nathan se enterase de que también quería subastar aquella camisa, se pondría hecho una furia. Aunque tampoco entendía muy bien su reacción de antes. Al fin y al cabo, ella no significaba nada para él, se lo había dejado claro hace un año.

Stana sacó la camisa, la estiró y sonrió al pensar en todo lo que significaba, en como aquel día había logrado lo que tanto tiempo buscaba.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_2008_

_Stana aparcó en frente de los estudios donde se realizaba la audición para el papel de Kate Beckett, una detective de homicidios fuerte, valiente y decidida que se convierte en inspiración de un escritor que la sigue a todas partes, echó un rápido vistazo a su móvil y contestó a los mensajes de su representante y de Kris que le deseaban suerte. _

_Tras unos segundos y unos ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse, entró decidida en el edificio. En seguida divisó a unas 50 chicas de edades parecidas a la suya que esperaban impacientes a que llegase su turno para realizar la prueba. Stana las observó unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. La ropa. Todas llevaban atuendos serios, propios de una policía. Stana corrió al baño y observó lo que llevaba puesto, que era básicamente una camisa-túnica que le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas y unos vaqueros largos. Desde luego, no era el atuendo más indicado para interpretar a una policía sexy y desafiante. _

_Como alma que lleva al diablo, Stana salió del baño para intentar buscar una solución. Recorrió los pasillos de aquel inmenso edificio y llegó hasta la zona de maquillaje y peluquería. Sin que las maquilladoras se diesen cuenta, cogió unas tijeras de un maletín y se fue de ahí rápido pensando el siguiente paso. "Si encuentro un espejo largo, igual me la puedo cortar yo" pensaba mientras recorría con la mirada todos los rincones que veía. De pronto, una bombillita se encendió en su interior._

_-Hola._

_Nathan se dió la vuelta sobresaltado, estaba tan concentrado en su café que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había acercado. Cuando vio a aquella mujer con esa sonrisa radiante, se alegró de que hubiesen interrumpido su pequeño momento de relax._

_-Hola, ¿necesitas algo?_

_Stana sabía quien era aquel hombre, no es que fuese una fan, pero sí le había visto en un par de películas. ¿Sería el mismísimo Nathan Fillion el encargado de dar vida al escritor?_

_\- Sí, me preguntaba si me podías hacer un pequeño favor._

_\- Claro, ¿quieres que repasemos juntos el guión antes de tu prueba?_

_\- Mientras hablaba, la canadiense miró sutilmente sus ojos, eran los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto en su vida, casi como mirar al mar. _

_\- No gracias, pero ¿sabes hacer cortes rectos?- Stana lo miró divertida al ver su expresión desencajada, le enseñó las tijeras que sostenía en una mano y con la otra se agarró la camiseta, Nathan, al entenderla, sonrió como un niño._

_\- Puedo intentarlo, pero no te prometo nada. - Stana le pasó las tijeras y el actor empezó a cortar la camiseta despacio, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible. - ¿Sabes? Creo que esta es una de las cosas más raras que me han pedido nunca. _

_\- Entonces, estoy segura de que no olvidarás este momento- Nathan sonrió ante el comentario, desde luego, estaba seguro de que a ella no la olvidaría._

_\- Listo- proclamó con una sonrisa triunfante, orgulloso de su propia obra._

_Stana dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, observando la camiseta pero paró al percibir que dos hombres les estaban observando con sonrisas divertidas._

_\- Por cierto, te acabo de hacer trizas tu camiseta pero ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre._

_Ella se rió ante el comentario y le tendió la mano – Stana, Stana Katic, encantada – Nathan se quedó embombado mirando su sonrisa._

_\- Un placer, señorita Katic, yo Nathan, y por cierto... - Nathan acercó su boca al oído de Stana - ¿ves a esos dos hombres de ahí?_

_El aliento procediente de su boca dejó a Stana desarmada por completo. ¿Que le estaba pasando?. Asintió débilmente, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por comportarse de esa forma._

_-Son los productores, y me parece que les has gustado._

\- ¡Stana, abre la puerta! Tenemos que hablar - los gritos de Nathan procedentes del exterior sacaron a Stana de sus pensamientos. ¿Pero que hacía aquí?


	3. Chapter 3: Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar. Intento hacer esta historia lo más real posible, a pesar de que sea algo dificultoso y vuestras reviews ayudan mucho a seguir. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo con algo de drama, pero espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: LAS CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA**

Stana dudó unos segundos si abrir la puerta, pero en el fondo sabía que solo iba a retrasar lo inevitable. Conocía a Nathan y cuando quería podía ser la persona más cabezota del mundo, algo que amaba y odiaba a partes iguales.

Dejó la camiseta encima de la mesa, se arregló un poco el pelo, lo que le permitió unos momentos para aclarar las cosas en su cabeza y abrió la puerta.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, mientras Nathan entraba a toda velocidad en la caravana, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo.

\- Adelante, te doy permiso para que me rompas la puerta- ironizó Stana, mientras se colocaba lo más lejos posible de él. Siempre le había gustado su caravana, se sentía casi como en su casa, pero en aquel momento maldijo su pequeño tamaño. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba a solas con Nathan en un espacio tan reducido.

\- No estoy para bromas, Stana.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nathan?

\- No te vas a esconder otra vez, como haces siempre – Nathan estaba dispuesto a continuar su discurso, pero su mirada se centró en algo que le llamó la atención – Esa es la camiseta del casting... Espera, ¿También la vas a subastar? - El asombro de Nathan iba aumentando a la misma vez que su ira.

\- No tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación.

\- ¿Qué más vas a subastar? ¿La pulsera que te regalé en nuestro primer San Valentín? ¿La botella de vino que abrimos la primera noche que pasé en tu casa? Oh, ya sé, el antifaz que tanto te gustaba utilizar, te lo puedo firmar también si quieres.- El actor estaba dejando que la rabia contenida saliese a la luz y no pensaba racionalmente. Se sentía traicionado, aunque en el fondo, sabía que no tenía derecho a estarlo.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Las palabras de Nathan se clavaron en el corazón de Stana. Ambos pasaron segundos dejando que las miradas llenas de furia hablasen por ellos. La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo y parecía que no había manera de aliviarla.

\- Ayúdame a entenderte, Stana.- dijo él suavizando el tono.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entender? ¿Qué derecho tienes a venir aquí y hablarme de esta forma? Olvídate de esto y déjame en paz.

\- Como siempre, lanzas la piedra y escondes la mano. Lo mismo que hiciste hace un año.

\- Sabes perfectamente por qué lo dejamos. No me hagas revivir todo eso otra vez porque no tiene sentido.

\- Lo dejaste tú, sin tenerme en cuenta.

\- Como siempre, soy yo la mala de la película ¿no es así?

Sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos se habían acercado cada vez más y el espacio entre ellos era escaso. Stana podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de su ex pareja que le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Aquella conexión que sentían y que muchas veces ella había intentado evitar sin éxito alguno, reinaba la habitación. Sólo existían ellos, como había sido siempre...

De pronto, el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta destrozó aquel ambiente y ambos regresaron al presente.

-¿Sí? - contestó ella nerviosa, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

\- Stana, te esperan en maquillaje- la voz con un toque de desesperación de la ayudante, provocó que Stana se apresurase a coger sus cosas para salir de la caravana.

\- No creas que esta conversación ha terminado – le susurró Nathan, antes de que ella abriese la puerta.

Stana salió apresurada y se dirigió a la caravana de maquillaje. No reparó en la presencia de Marlowe, lo contrario a lo que hizo Nathan, que si se dio cuenta de que le observaba fijamente. Aquella mirada no podía significar nada bueno.

\- Nathan, ven a mi despacho.


	4. Chapter 4: Asumir la realidad

Nathan y Andrew pasaron todo el camino hasta el despacho, que no era precisamente corto, con un incómodo silencio entre ellos, algo que no era habitual. A Nathan se le habían ocurrido un par de bromas para aligerar el ambiente, pero Andrew no estaba por la labor de seguirle el juego.

Entraron en aquella habitación que parecía de todo menos un despacho. Estaba llena de posters y objetos de la serie, había varias figuras de cartón a tamaño real de los actores y un peluche parecido a Andrew. Hasta el propio Nathan le había ayudado a decorarlo. Era un sitio lleno de vida.

\- Siéntate, por favor – Nathan le obedeció y se sentó en el cómodo sofá que había al lado del escritorio, mientras Andrew se apoyaba en la mesa.

\- Demasiadas formalidades.. ¿Qué ocurre, Drew? - A pesar de que el actor ya sabía porque su amigo quería hablar con él, se había propuesto aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

\- Dímelo tú, varios de producción me alertaron de ciertos gritos que venían de la caravana de Stana, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

\- Nada, fue una discusión sin importancia.

\- Nathan... sabes que nunca he querido entrometerme entre vosotros, solo sé lo que me habéis contado, pero no puedo permitir estos comportamientos, queráis o no, esto es un lugar de trabajo.

\- Lo sé Andrew, lo siento.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Andrew sólo se comportaba cómo jefe cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre necesitaba a su amigo, no a su jefe.

\- ¿Sabías lo de la subasta?

\- Sí, me lo dijo el otro día.

\- ¿Y no me contaste nada? - Nathan se levantó nervioso, ¿era el único que no se había enterado de la maldita subasta?

\- Nathan, ¿que querías que te dijera? Es una idea de ella. Además no sabía que algo así te importaría tanto.

\- Otro igual... si me importa joder, ¿por qué todos os empeñáis en decir lo mismo? Son nuestros recuerdos y ha decidido desprenderse de ellos, pues claro que me importa. - Andrew enseguida comprendió todo, Nathan seguía sintiendo el mismo amor que antes por aquella mujer, el amor que él mismo había visto nacer, crecer y de repente, romperse. Nunca supo lo que había ocurrido realmente, pero si sabía que en aquel último año ninguno de los dos había vuelto a ser el mismo. Deseó con todas su fuerzas que algún día, ambos tuvieran el final feliz que tanto merecían.

* * *

Stana salió deprisa de maquillaje, y con el guión en la mano se encaminó hacia el set. Se alegró de que tocara grabar una escena en comisaría. Siempre había intentado actuar con profesionalidad y no dejar que lo personal influyera cuando rodaba, pero era un alivio no tener que grabar ahora una escena con Nathan a solas.

Llegó al set y se sentó con Seamus y Jon, que se encontraban repasando el diálogo. Jon se quedó mirándola un rato y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, cómo preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Stana suponía que a pesar de los esfuerzos de la maquilladora, no había logrado disimular del todo el brillo de sus ojos hinchados. Ella sonrió y le susurró que no se preocupara. No era momento de pensar en la discusión.

Echó un vistazo y se extrañó al no ver a Nathan allí. Normalmente siempre llegaba antes que ella y charlaba animadamente con el resto del equipo o simplemente estaba con el móvil. Era increíble. A pesar de todo, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él.

Decidió ir rápidamente a la mesa de comida y servirse una tila, no le haría mucho efecto, pero confiaba en tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para rodar sin descentrarse.

La sirvió en el vaso de papel para poder beberla mientras hacían la escena y volvió al set.

Cuando llegó, Nathan ya estaba en su puesto y ambos volvieron a mirarse. Tenían tantas cosas que decirse y tantos sentimientos enfrentados que aquellas miradas mataban. Pero ambos decidieron olvidarse de ellos mismos y hacer lo que mejor se les daba, ser Castle y Beckett, a pesar de que cuando actuaban había más de ellos en sus personajes de lo que creían.

\- Bien, prevenidos...¡Acción!


	5. Chapter 5: Nueva York (parte 1)

**Bueno, me pedíais capítulos más largos así que aquí os lo dejo. Este he decidido dividirlo en dos partes porque era demasiado largo para ponerlo en sólo un capítulo. Espero que os guste. pronto la segunda parte ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: NUEVA YORK (parte 1)**

Eran casi las 8 de la tarde cuando Stana llegó a casa. Estaba anocheciendo y los últimos rayos de sol que iluminaban Los Ángeles bañaban el cielo de un color anaranjado. Su casa estaba situada lejos del centro de la ciudad, lo que le permitía alejarse del bullicio y la contaminación y disfrutar de lo que la naturaleza le ofrecía. A Stana le encantaba disfrutar de esta estampa que aparecía en los días soleados y especialmente hoy, se quedó unos segundos observando el cielo que le transmitió una sensación de calma y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Abrió el portal y caminó a través del jardín hasta que Sónar advirtió su presencia y corrió a su encuentro moviendo el rabo alegremente. Stana se agachó y le acarició a lo que él respondió con unos cuantos lametones. Ella se rió ante su efusividad y abrió la puerta principal dejándole entrar al interior.

Lo cierto es que últimamente dejaba que su perro estuviese dentro de la casa con ella. Desde que se había ido Kris hacía algo más de un mes, la soledad a veces le pesaba, especialmente en aquella casa demasiado grande para sólo una persona.

Stana se dirigió a la cocina y decidió servirse una copa de vino antes de darse una larga ducha. Puso la radio y tarareó la canción que estaba sonando, mientras descorchaba la botella y servía el espumoso líquído en la copa. Empezó a pensar en sus plan del fin de semana. Quizás podía ir a visitar a sus padres, hacía varias semanas que no los veía.

De repente, Stana se calló al oír la canción que sonaba en aquel momento. No podía ser verdad. "Save a prayer" de Duran Duran. La canción que sonó en el concierto de Central Park. Aquello le parecía una broma macabra del destino. Y sin quererlo, los acordes la trasladaron a aquel lugar, de nuevo.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Mayo de 2008_

_Stana se dejó caer en la enorme cama de su suite unos momentos. Había sido un día agotador entre pruebas de vestuario y peluquería y ensayos de las escenas, y por si fuera poco, había perdido su larga melena castaña. Se levantó y se miró por décimo quinta vez en el espejo. Se sentía rara. Ahora tenía una corta melena pelirroja, que apenas le daba para poner los mechones detrás de la oreja. Tardaría en acostumbrarse. Aunque, tal y como le había dicho Nathan, el pelo corto hacía que sus ojos destacasen más._

_Pensó en aquel largo día, aunque había sido muy cansado, todavía le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír y todo por Nathan. El resto de los actores llegarían mañana, por lo que pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntos. Y gracias a él, Stana se había olvidado de todos los problemas que había dejado en Los Angeles, especialmente de las discusiones con Kris. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo entre su compañero y ella, pero no sabía si sería capaz de pararlo, ni siquiera si quería._

_"Toc, toc"_

_\- Adelante – contestó Stana preguntándose quién podía ser. Al ver aquellos ojos azules asomar por la puerta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_\- Vengo a ofrecerte un plan que no podrás rechazar._

_\- Estoy agotada, así que tendrá que ser muy bueno para que logres separarme de la cama._

_\- Y si te digo que te ofrezco un tour por los mejores rincones de Nueva York con cena incluída y encima disfrutas de mi compañía ¿Plan perfecto, no?_

_\- Que sepas que voy a aceptar sólo porque estoy hambrienta._

_\- Mentirosa...- susurró Nathan mientras Stana le hacía una mueca burlona._

_Diez minutos después ambos salieron del hotel y empezaron a disfrutar de Nueva York. Era la primera vez que Stana estaba en la gran ciudad, por lo que Nathan se encargó de enseñarle los mejores lugares que no aparecían en las guías mientras disfrutaban del ambiente, de la música y de la gente. Mientras paseaban, los dos bromeaban y charlaban acerca de Canadá y de su niñez, de sus sueños y de su pasado. Stana le confesó lo duro que había sido para ella mudarse a Los Angeles, completamente sola. Mientras que Nathan le dijo que su destino era en realidad ser profesor, hasta que la actuación se coló en su vida._

_La conversación fue interrumpida por el rugido de las tripas de Stana, asi que los dos entre risas, decidieron que era hora de ir a cenar._

_Fueron a un pequeño restaurante italiano cerca de Central Park, algo que le venía muy bien a Nathan, ya que tenía una pequeña sorpresa para ella._

_Se pasaron toda la cena charlando sin parar, y alabando la exquisita comida que allí servían. Para ellos el tiempo se había detenido y estaban viviendo en su propia nube. No paraban de comerse con la mirada y en ciertos momentos, aquella mesa que les separaba apenas unos centímetros parecía haberse convertido en un estorbo. Stana sabía que debía contarle lo de Kris antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no quería estropear aquel momento._

_\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo Nathan mientras se levantaban de la mesa tras haber disfrutado de la comida._

_\- Qué miedo me das._

_\- Pero bueno, qué poco confías en mí._

_\- Seguro que tienes la nave de Firefly aparcada ahí fuera._

_\- ¡Sabía que eras una fan! ¡Lo sabía! - Nathan comenzó a dar saltos de alegría como un niño en medio del restaurante, mientras Stana tiraba de él aguantando la risa, para evitar que los echaran o los detuvieran por desorden público._

_Mientras continuaban riéndose, caminaron hasta Central Park. Stana se quedó maravillada ante la majestuosidad de ese parque y del color tan especial que tenía gracias al anochecer. Había muchos músicos callejeros que con su música hacían este lugar más especial si era posible. Fueron caminando con toda la calma del mundo, mientras la brisa les acariciaba la cara, parecían una pareja más de las muchas que había allí. Se sacaron fotos con diferentes estatuas y monumentos, y pasaron por los puestos, en los que vendían todo tipo de cosas. Stana estaba disfrutando como una niña, aquel lugar era perfecto para ella. Compraron unos refrescos antes de sentarse en un banco al lado de la estatua de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

_Durante un rato no dijeron nada, sólo intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Conectaban a la perfección y hasta el silencio era cómodo entre ellos. Nathan jamás había sentido ese tipo de conexión con alguien y sabía que aquella chica era muy distinta de todas con las que había tenido alguna relación. Era especial. Muy especial._

_\- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir la sorpresa?_

_\- La veo ansiosa, señorita._

_\- Lamento decirte que soy bastante impaciente._

_Nathan sonrió mientras sacaba un par de papeles del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Le entregó uno a Stana y se quedó observando su reacción._

_\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es una entrada de Duran Duran! - Stana no cabía en su asombro, aquel era uno de sus grupos favoritos y tenía una entrada para un concierto suyo._

_\- Efectivamente._

_\- ¿Cómo has sabido que me gustaban?_

_\- Bueno, te oí tararear una canción de ellos en el avión y da la casualidad de que yo también soy fan y sabía que daban un concierto aquí, así que simplemente hice un par de llamadas._

_\- Es un detalle precioso. Gracias. - le dijo mientras abrazaba a Nathan y se quedaba un rato sintiendo su tacto y su olor._

_\- El concierto empieza en quince minutos, ¿vamos? - le dijo él mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía el brazo para guiarla._

_\- Vamos – contestó ella entusiasmada. Cogió el brazo de Nathan y ambos se encaminaron hasta aquel concierto sin saber lo especial que sería._


	6. Chapter 6: Nueva York (parte 2)

**CAPÍTULO 6: NUEVA YORK (parte 2)**

_**CONTINUACIÓN FLASHBACK**_

_Cuando llegaron al recinto habilitado para el concierto, se sorprendieron ante la cantidad de gente que había. Pasaron como pudieron entre los huecos libres hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar vacío al lado de las vallas. No era el lugar idóneo, pero al menos no se sentirían agobiados por la multitud._

_Mientras continuaban los preparativos para el espectáculo, Stana y nathan charlaron acerca del grupo y sus canciones favoritas. Lo hacían tan cerca el uno del otro que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones._

_Una voz potente procedente del escenario anunció el comienzo del concierto, pero ninguno se movió ni un sólo centímetro, querían disfrutar de este momento tan especial los dos cerca._

_A partir de ese instante, ambos se adentraron en un mundo paralelo, donde sólo existían ellos y la música que les envolvía. Los dos cantaban a pleno pulmón las canciones, mientras se miraban y sonreían._

_Cuando el grupo comenzó a tocar las notas de "Save a prayer," Stana agarró las manos de Nathan y se las puso alrededor de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, sin prisa, moviéndose en perfecta sintonía, mientras dejaban que sus ojos dijesen lo que su voz no les permitía. Nathan pasó los brazos alrededor de la espalda de su compañera, mientras que poco a poco, sin parar de bailar, la iba atrayendo hacia él._

_Ella respondió a sus intenciones y pasó su mano por su mejilla, acariciándola suavamente, sintiendo su piel. Ambos se miraron, como si fuera la última vez. Stana cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y de pronto, el espacio que existía entre sus bocas dejó de existir._

_El primer contacto entre sus labios fue lento, explorando un terreno aún desconocido, pero poco a poco sus lenguas se abrían paso e iban intercalándose y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. El deseo iba creciendo en ellos a la vez que su beso se volvía cada vez más intenso. Nathan recorría la espalda de Stana con la mano, haciendo movimientos regulares de arriba a abajo, mientras que ella le acariciaba el pelo una y otra vez. Querían que aquel momento durase para siempre._

_Pero de pronto, el comienzo de una melodía bastante movida hizo que el bullicio de alrededor aumentase mientras que la gente saltaba y se movía como loca. Ninguno quería volver a la realidad, pero las circunstancias hicieron que ambos se separaran lentamente, aún sumergidos en su propia burbuja. Se sentían como si acabasen de despertar de un largo sueño, y sus respiraciones aún estaban agitadas. Sonrieron mientras volvían poco a poco a la realidad y disfrutaron de los últimos minutos de aquel concierto, que sin saberlo, se había convertido en uno de los momentos más especiales de sus vidas._

_Volvieron al hotel ya de noche, aunque en aquella ciudad tan iluminada, apenas se podían apreciar las estrellas. Siguieron hablando y hablando, pero no comentaron nada acerca de lo que había ocurrido, todavía estaban procesando el momento. Pero cada uno, más tarde en la soledad de su suite tras despedirse, sabía que algo había surgido y no iban a poder pararlo._

_Los días pasaron en la gran ciudad y entre Stana y Nathan se había forjado un vínculo, una conexión tan especial que tenía sorprendido a todo el equipo. Seguían sin hablar sobre el beso. Nathan hacía tiempo que no sentía algo tan intenso por una mujer y no quería estropearlo._

_Stana sabía que Nathan había dejado de ser algo más que un compañero y se sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero como había dicho su madre muchas veces, no se puede luchar contra los sentimientos._

_Era ya el quinto día que pasaban en Nueva York y no sabía cunado volvería a LA, por lo que tras meditarlo en su habitación y finalmente dejar que su corazón tomase una decisión, cogió su móvil y marcó el número:_

_\- Kris, tenemos que hablar._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Tras bastante rato sumida en sus pensamientos, Stana volvió al mundo real y se dio cuenta de que se había acabado casi toda la botella de vino y los efectos del alcohol estaban empezando a afectar a su cerebro.

En un acto de impulsividad al que se le sumó su incipiente ebriedad, corrió a por el móvil al bolso y escribió uno de los pocos números que sabía de memoria. Respiró hondo y pulsó el botón verde.

\- ¿Stana? - respondió una voz masculina cargada de sorpresa al otro lado de la línea.

\- Tenías razón, nuestra conversación no puede quedar así, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa y hablamos?

Por si su llamada a esas horas no hubiese sido suficiente sorpresa para Nathan, lo que acababa de oír le había dejado patifdifuso.

\- ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que vaya a tu casa?

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa? Ya la conoces...- Stana se rió ante su comentario, lo que encendió las alarmas de Nathan.

\- ¿Has bebido?

\- No..., bueno, un poco. Es que necesitaba relajarme y creo que me he pasado con el vino. Pero Nathan , de verdad, necesitamos acabar de una vez por todas con este tema.

\- Voy para allá. Dame 20 minutos. - Stana fue la primera en colgar. No estaba lúcida del todo, pero se preparó mentalmente para la conversación que se avecinaba.


	7. Chapter 7: Una noche

**Perdonad la tardanza. Para compensaros os traigo un capítulo algo largo ;). Aviso de que hay una escena para +18. No es muy fuerte pero espero que os guste, ya que no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir escenas eróticas. Disfrutad el capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: UNA NOCHE (+18)**

Exactamente 22 minutos después, Nathan aparcó en la entrada de la casa de Stana. Llamó al timbre del portalón y apenas tuvo que esperar para que las puertas se abriesen. Recorrió el jardín contemplándolo. Había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, ahora tenía más color y más vida.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal y sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a llamar, se abrió y apareció una Stana en pijama y con un moño deshecho. Sonrió al verla así, le recordaba a cuando se pasaban las mañanas de los domingos disfrutado el uno del otro, sin más preocupaciones que la de decidir que desayunaban.

\- Hola, pasa – susurró ella. En su voz se notaban los efectos del alcohol.

Nathan entró y echó un rápido vistazo a la casa. También había cambiado.

\- ¿Estás sola? - Nathan ya conocía la respuesta, a Stana jamás se le hubiese ocurrido invitarle a su casa si Kris estuviese, pero quería saber lo que de verdad ocurría.

\- Sí -contestó ella bajando la cabeza – lo hemos dejado – contestó tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- Lo siento - Nathan se quedó sorprendido con su respuesta, realmente no se lo esperaba.

Stana se empezó a reír a carcajadas, consecuencia del estrés de todo el día y el vino – No creo que lo sientas, pero gracias.

\- Stana, no sé quien piensas que soy, ya sé que apenas tenemos relación pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me sigo preocupando por ti.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio. Ella no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado borracha como para pensar algo coherente y lo único que quería era echarse a los brazos de Nathan y pedirle que no se fuera nunca de su lado. Lamentó ser tan cobarde, incluso con unas copas de más.

\- Lo siento – dijo ella derrumbándose en el sofá, Nathan se acercó en silencio y se sentó a su lado – lo siento tanto.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

\- Siento tanto haberte dejado, haber estropeado lo nuestro – las lágrimas salían a la vez que las palabras. Después de mucho ocultarlo, por fin había decidido sacar lo que llevaba dentro – No podía más, no soportaba estar contigo todo el día sin tocarte, tener que ocultarnos en nuestras respectivas casas, no poder ser una pareja normal...

\- Yo también te presioné para que lo hiciéramos público. Sé cuanto valoras tu vida privada y no respeté tus deseos. Ambos nos equivocamos.

\- Perdona por hacerte venir, supongo que estarías con Krista...- dijo ella con la voz rota, consecuencia de sus recientes lágrimas.

\- Stana, Krista es sólo una amiga...- en parte era cierto, con ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había acostado después de dejarlo con ella había sido una relación formal. Había vuelto a lo que era antes de que esa mujer de ojos verdosos le cambiase por completo. - Estás agotada, borracha y mañana tenemos a grabar. Te voy a llevar a cama. - anunció él, levántandose del sofá y tendiéndole la mano.

Stana la cogió mientras se tambaleaba un poco al levantarse y ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Stana en silencio, pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener, en como después de un año habían reconocido sus errores y sintieron como si se hubieran liberado de un gran peso que había estado sobre ellos todo el tiempo.

Llegaron a la habitación y Stana se tumbó en la cama, mientras que Nathan se disponía a marcharse, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, notó como un brazo le sujetaba y se dió la vuelta.

\- No te vayas, por favor. Quédate- susurró Stana mirándole a los ojos.

Él asintió y se dispuso a acomodarse para tumbarse en la cama a su lado. Se quitó los zapatos, el reloj y la sudadera que traía. Se acostó a su lado y cuando se dio cuenta, Stana ya estaba profundamente dormida. Le apartó un mechón del pelo y le acarició la cara. Había echado tanto de menos estar acostado a su lado, oír su respiración profunda, observar sus caras cuando soñaba...Aquella situación le llevó de vuelta a la primera noche que pasaron juntos en el apartamento de ella.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Junio de 2008_

_\- Bueno y este es el salón – señaló Stana mientras Nathan entraba y observaba el pequeño, pero acogedor salón. Olía a incienso, como el resto del apartamento. La verdad es que era un lugar que inspiraba confianza y transmitía tranquilidad, lo contrario que su casa._

_\- Es muy bonito, pero te falta la Xbox - dijo él provocando las risas de su compañera._

_\- Soy más de Play Station – contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina y le dejaba él merodeando por aquel espacio, observando las fotos de los marcos y los objetos decorativos._

_Stana volvió con una botella de vino y dos copas y las colocó en la mesita._

_\- ¿Te gustan las fotos? - dijo ella con una sonrisa, al ver que estaba tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de su presencia._

_\- Me acabo de enamorar – anunció él, cogiendo un marco donde aparecía una foto de Stana de pequeña sonriendo y corriendo. Vivo reflejo de la inocencia._

_\- Digamos que he empeorado con los años._

_.- Eras adorable, pero mírate Stana, eres un bellezón.- Stana sonrió, enamorándose un poquito más de aquel hombre._

_\- Vaya, has traído vino – exclamó él, se dirigió a la botella para abrirla cuando se fijó en la etiqueta – Es un Cabernet Sauvignon, el mismo que tomamos en el italiano de Nueva York._

_\- Es una buena forma de recordar aquellos días. - la tensión que reinaba la habitación era casi insoportable y después de varias semanas, estaba claro que no faltaba mucho para que aquello explotase._

_Nathan abrió la botella y sirvió las copas._

_\- ¿Por qué brindamos? - preguntó ella._

_\- Por nosotros – contestó Nathan sin dudarlo._

_\- Y por Castle. - concluyó ella mientras chocaban las copas._

_Se sentaron en el sofá uno enfrente al otro y hablaron sin parar mientras se terminaban la botella. En un momento de silencio, ambos se miraron fijamente y con indecisión lentamente, se fueron acercando el uno al otro, sin dejar de mirarse. En ese momento ninguno quería pensar, solo actuar y dejarse llevar. Stana le acarició la mejilla con la mano, mientras que él respondió acercándose a ella apártandole un mechón hasta que finalmente se lanzó y le dió un beso en los labios. Entonces lo que había empezado lentamente cobró vida propia, ambos se tumbaron en el sofá y se besaron con furia y pasión, habían deseado repetir este momento desde el concierto. Nathan rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Stana, agarró su blusa y la sacó por encima de su cabeza. Stana empezó a desabrochar la camisa del actor mientras él devoraba su cuello._

_Y así, poco a poco, mientras disfrutaban el uno del otro, se fueron liberando de los lastres que le impedían sentir piel con piel, hasta que ambos quedaron liberados. Stana aferró la cintura de Nathan con sus piernas mientras que él poco a poco introdujo su miembro dentro de ella y el silencio de aquella habitación fue interrumpido por los gemidos de ambos. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y empezaron a moverse en perfecta armonía, mientras continuaban besándose y devorándose el uno al otro._

_Después de un tiempo que para ellos parecía eterno, ambos se derrumbaron empapados de sudor. Stana se tumbó encima del pecho de Nathan, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón y su respiración entrecortada. Nathan empezó a acariciarle el pelo. No hacían falta las palabras. Ambos habían expresado lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Los sentimientos habían ganado y no había nada que pudiesen hacer al respecto. Continuaron así sintiendo sus respiraciones hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

\- Ojalá todo hubiese sido distinto entre nosotros – susurró Nathan hasta que se quedó dormido abrazado a la mujer que amaba.


End file.
